Mujō Takuji
Mujō Takuji (無情託児 mujou takuji; Eng Lit Translation, "Heartless Child,") is a Soul Reaper part of the Noble House of Takuji, taking a place among its Elite. Being part of their assassin squad, Mujō is often seen paired up or following Reitanmujō Takuji. Appearance: Mujō embodies a man who takes great emphasis in keeping his body in exceptional form, always honing his body through severe if not some ridiculous training and excercise programs to keep him from slacking, often borderlining a near insane level. An average height for an adult, Mujō retains to crouching about as much as he stands up to show off, giving him a small impression of a hunch when in a casual stance. He has blood red eyes, complimenting his gray-white hair that is often combed back over to allow his brow to show off in a unmarred visage. Another unusual decore he enamors is on his fingernails, being painted compltely black, giving another unsettling look to the man. Mujō is a very lax, casual dresser among the Elites, often seen wearing his high collar Elite cloak open or partially undone, showing a very anarchist atmosphere about him. Even going as far as flailing his high collar in a mannerism akin to a vampire, giving him a subtly eery undertone to his visage when wielding his rope attached three-blade pronged scythe. Wearing nothing underneath his cloak in particular other than a satanic-like pendant/necklace around his neck he wears a tucked in pair of black slacks with white tabi socks that are strapped into black sandals, with a white sash wrapped around his waist holding a few hidden items for his use. Personality: Mujō is a very sadistic, menacing figure among the Elite of the Noble House of the Takuji Clan. Even when greeting those whom he should consider allies or comrades, he always has a gleaming grin that bears a underlying bloodlust and manical side hidden beneath the "pleasant" face he puts on. He also tends to be a bit of a smart alec, speaking in a snarky tone with those he detests or despises, and is not above risking his own body to gain vengeance against those who oppose him. Synopsis: -Shadow Games: Pride & Dogma (debut) Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Mujō retains considerable amount of Spiritual Power, considered well on par with the Captains of the Gotei 13. His control over his energy is exceptionally high, able to conceal his presence as if its second nature, well able to sneak up on some of the most veteran of entities and combatants. He can also deftly use it without straining himself on multiple different categories of spellcasting, both within Kurai Geijutsu and Kido itself, delving into the most deep and forbidden realms of useage and able to utilize it with exceptional skill. Also able to utilize his Spiritual Pressure to incapacitate Lieutenant Class individuals all at once, he can seep his bloodlust into their bodies and thoroughly leave them immobilized and helpless before a killing blow. Assassination Specialist: Mujō's speciality within assassination makes him an invaluable member of the Takuji Elite's secret assassin corps, making him second in command of it with just his partner, Reitanmujō, above him. His plethora of techniques and uses of kills made behind the scenes makes him infamous and feared throughout the Stealth Force, as he had temporary served in their missions on a unaffiliated level with the Gotei 13. One of his traits was his total submersion into his surroundings, as he displayed this in tandem with his partner, Reitanmujō, when shadowing the Takuji Elite compatriot Makibatori and her friend Akira Uchiwa. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):